This invention relates generally to a packaging machine and method and more particularly to a new and novel topper unit designed for use in a machine which packages moving bottles by opening a pre-glued open ended carton and applying and locking the opened carton to the bottle by means of a locking surface contained on the carton which engages a rim around the central portion of the carton.
In the packaging of the newer type plastic bottles such as the bottle shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing, it is generally desirous to position a carton, shown generally by the numeral 12, over the top 14 of the bottle with the top of the carton 12 resting on the lid 16 of the bottle and with the carton locked onto the rim 18 of the bottle by means of a plurality of locking surfaces 20. By referring to FIG. 2 of the drawing there is shown the general type of carton 12 which is utilized in the subject invention and forms no part of the applicant's invention, but is described herein in detail for purposes of more fully understanding the applicant's use of the carton in his topper unit and machine. The carton 12 is formed from a plurality of side panels 22, 24, 26 and 28 hingedly attached to each other by means of a plurality of scorelines 30, 32 and 34.
The carton 12 also has formed on the upper edges thereof, a plurality of top panels 36, 38, 40 and 42 which are hingedly attached to their respective side panels by means of the scorelines 44, 46, 48 and 50. The side panels also have hingedly attached thereto, by means of the scorelines 52, 54, 56 and 58, a series of flaps 60, 61, 63 and 65. These flaps contain the respective locking surfaces 20 hereinbefore mentioned which are designed to lock onto the bottom of the rim 18 of the bottle 10 whenever the carton 12 is positioned over the top of the bottle as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing. The flaps 60, 61, 63 and 65 are folded inwardly against their respective sides along the scorelines 52, 54, 56 and 58 whenever the carton is initially glued and folded into the pre-glued carton utilized in the applicant's hopper.
Completing the carton 12 is a manufacturer's flap 62 which is hingedly attached to the side panel 22 by means of the scoreline 64. The top panels 38 and 42 are divided approximately in half by means of the scorelines 66 and 68 forming upper portions 70 and 72 upon which may be positioned a predetermined quantity of glue shown by the stippling 74. In addition, the side panel 28 has a predetermined quantity of glue positioned on the end thereof as shown by the stippling 76.
The hereinbefore described carton forms no part of the subject invention and it is believed is more fully described in a pending patent application in the United States Patent Office and reference may be made to that application for a fuller understanding of how the subject carton 12 is folded and pre-glued so that it may be utilized in the applicant's hopper on his topper unit and topper machine. It should be sufficient to state, however, that when folded and pre-glued, the top panels 36, 38, 40 and 42 are folded inside of the carton and the flaps 60, 61, 63 and 65 are also folded inside the carton with the side panels 26 and 28 being hinged about the scoreline 32 into juxtaposition with the side panels 22 and 24. When in this position the manufacturer's flap 62 is glued to the side panel 28 by means of the adhesive shown by the stippling 76. In this manner the entire carton 12 is then in a pre-glued and folded horizontal position prior to being placed in the applicant's hopper and ultimately opened on top of the bottle 10 as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing.
When the subject carton 12 was designed, it was originally positioned on top of the bottle 10 by hand thereby resulting in a slower packaging time and assembly line speeds. It had been felt desirous to be able to package the carton 12 on the bottle 10 at speeds approximating 200 or more cartons per minute which was probably beyond the capabilities of one person to hand package at those speeds.